diablofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion utilisateur:Cheatman
Hi Cheatman -- we are excited to have Diablo wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Skin Hello. I was wondering if you would like me to import the css files used on the English Diablo Wiki here. Leave a message on my talk page if you want me to. Pardon me for writing in English, but my French ... well, isn't quite up to par. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 10 septembre 2008 à 13:39 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot to tell you something: only admins can modify the css files for a wiki, so either you do this or you make me admin. It's the same to me. If you decide to do it yourself, feel free to ask me anything. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 16 septembre 2008 à 07:22 (UTC) ::It looks ok to me and I use firefox 3. Did you clear your cache? That most likely why you didn't see it. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 16 septembre 2008 à 18:17 (UTC) French translations 'ello 'ello there, I'm from the English Diablo wiki like Dan over there :) and we want to ask something that maybe you can clear out easily. There is a unique item called the Pierre Tombale Couant, a unique polearm. Can you tell us what the name means?? We're trying to fill in the name origins of the items and your input would help greatly. See ya. And thanx :) "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 21 septembre 2008 à 03:28 (UTC) :Ah... Thanx for the info. Would you help us if we encountered anymore translation problems?? And correct us if we've mistranslated anything?? Help would be greatly appreciated ^_^ "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 21 septembre 2008 à 09:36 (UTC) Salut Est-ce que ce wiki est encore « vivant » ? Je demande ça parce que lorsque je vais acquérir D3, je comptais demander la création d'un wiki dédié et j'ai vu sur le wiki w:c:requests qu'il a eu une demande il y a et elle a été refusée en disant de venir ici à la place. Ce que je comprends mal c'est comment ils peuvent créer des wikis différents pour guildwars 1 et guildwars 2 mais nous dire de mettre tout ce qui concerne les différents jeux de Diablo sur un seul wiki ? Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu les premiers Diablo; D3 serait mon premier de la série. Alors je ne pourrais peut-être pas contribuer adéquatement s'il faut connaître les premiers jeux. A+ — TulipVorlax 24 mars 2009 à 07:05 (UTC)